The Yusuke, the Keiko, and the Life Insurance
by Vaxl
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko has been married for the last... around 60 years, and their sick of their life insurance.. and eachother. Based on an add for AARP life insurance. The title gives me a random idea, read and review if you ever want to find out what it is.
1. Getting the Mail

**Disclaimer: Try avoiding having an LCD monitor on a kitchen table. It leaves way too much room behind the monitor, which can be useful, but it's annoying sometimes. (I keep my manga and games back there, though.) **

Hey, do you remember that one AARP life insurance add?

Ya' know, where the one lady says, "LARRY, WE NEED MORE LIFE INSURANCE!"

And her husband says, "Sure do," In a… suspicious tone…

Well, here's what they were REALLY thinking, just using characters from Yuyu Hakusho, instead of Larry and… that one Jane Doe lady. (Well, she's not dead, but she probably will be an un-identified corpse by the end of this fanfic… ;3) But she'll still be in the story, by the promises and reassurance of my twistedness and garuantees from the representation of Me in Fanfictions, Shellf N. Sert.

Now, don't be silly, this is a fanfic, _**I don**__**'t own anything. Not AARP or Yuy**__**u Hakusho**_, not this computer, monitor, desk, keyboard…. Not even the couch I watched this stuff on, the house I was in, or the T.V. being used. Get the picture? I hope so.

Well, whatever, you hopefully get the point, and the A/N is awfully long, I need to get to the story.

Enjoy!

xoxox

It was a peaceful, sunny, morning, in the town of… Somewhere that Yusuke Urameshi would probably live… there was an old couple, secretly plotting each other's demise. And, as you may have guessed from the Author's Note, and by a previously said sentence in the story, the peaceful couple is Yusuke and Keiko Urameshi.

Keiko, who was now grey and withered, walked into the kitchen with the mail. She sat down at the table and sorted through the mail. About halfway through useless "Do you want to be a Mormon?" and "Subscribe now and you'll get a free piece of crap that you could easily buy at the store for a much better deal then this" adds, she found a post-card from Genkai. Here's what it said:

_**"How the heck to you live with that dimwit, anyway, even more so, you've lived with that dimwit for the past 60 or so years. I couldn't even stand him for 2 months. **__**Hm, that idiot.**__** How do you do **__**it?**__** It's like the fact that I'm way past 100 and can still run faster than normal on my own, two, real legs. Oh, and Pu's acting funny, like Yusuke's plotting something, I'd watch out. It's much worse than skirt-flipping." **_

_Heh, Genkai's still alive and well. _Keiko thought, instantly forgetting about the warning part,_ Botan was right when she said that Genkai'd outlast us all._ Keiko thought to herself, with a little mental chuckle. _Well, if she does outlast us, who's going to get her land…? Who's family? Kuzuma's, mine… I wonder if Kurama has a family in the human __world?_ Keiko began to ponder; _He was no ugly duckling, after all.__ And I wonder how Botan and Koenma are doing…? Oh well… I'll probably be seeing them soon…_

Keiko wrote back to Genkai, congratulating her on her spectacular, miraculous health. She then got down to the bottom of the pile, wading through all the useless items, to find her bills. Much to her disliking, she did not find any phoenix downs. She found her health insurance bill, right as Yusuke walks into the kitchen.

"Yusuke, we need more life insurance." Keiko complained. "Sure do." Yusuke replied, rather… suspiciously… _Yeah, so you can just wither away, already. And get rid of you, you're starting to get annoying, after 60 years._ Yusuke evilly thought. _I can just go to demon world and be the king there, anyway. I need to do that eventually. _Yusuke thought as he was trying to wake up.

"Hey look, it's an add from AARP. It's a real good deal, and all we have to do is pick up the phone!" Keiko exclaims. Yusuke sits down and calmly explains, "Don't worry, I already called!" He then explains all of the health insurance-ee stuff. "But Yusuke, with your health, it'll cost a fortune!" Keiko worriedly exclaimed. "No worry, AARP has low, affordable costs!"

xoxox

Yes, I'm aware that this chapter's length is THE ULTIMATE FAIL. But it's only an intro to the fic, and it's based off of a short skit in a commercial where the announcer is explaining policies about Health Insurance. Sort of hard for a 13 year old to fathom. Actually, I think I was twelve when I wrote this…

I'd like some yummyful constructive critisism, since I'm absolutley SURE that my grammar is atroscious!

**Contest! OMG!:** If you can guess what mail add I based the "Subscribe now and you'll get a free piece of crap that you could easily buy at the store for a much better deal then this" on, you'll get some virtual pudding! I'll post the answer at the end of the next chapter, and hand virtual pudding to the people who guessed right!

**Attention everyone! This is the Neighborhood Watch Committee, informing you on Random Trivia! And remember, Necrophelia is **_**still**_** illegal****!-** _Dedicated to Lanipator._Pu is the atomic symbol for Plutonium, ha. He sure is one kick-ass phoenix, ne?


	2. Collecting Insurance and Movin' On

**Disclaimer- Orochimaru's favorite movie is likely to be "Snakes on a Plane." His favorite cartoon character could likely be Ayame Sohma, who shares the form of a white snake, the symbol of eternal life.**

This Chapter is Dedicated to Last of the Starmakers for:

A: Being my first reviewer.

B: Telling me where to find another Eikichi fanfic, and by the name "Whisker's and Rosepetals", I expect it to be about Eikichi and Kurama, but I still have to read it.

C. Telling me that I pretty much did a bad job on my Cliff-hanger . But not to worry, I'll try harder, this time!

Since no one has yet given a guess to my question, I think I'll just let it until someone guesses, it can be through E-mail or review, I don't mind.

This is then secondly dedicated to the people who read, but since you didn't review, this part may have some plot twits you will not like.

Oh, and for you sillies out there who don't know what the meaning of "fan fiction" is,

_**I do NOT own Yuyu Hakusho.**_ Why do we have to say that in every chapter, I ask you, you silly law, why can't we just say it in the first chapter in a huge font, bolded, italicized, and underlined letters in the first chapter and be done with it?

_Well, brief chapter description, someone leaves, seamingly permanantley, __then__ returns in the same chapter! To see who, and why, check in on this new chapter!_

Now, to the story, already!

xoxox

After the little episode with the health insurance, Keiko went to cook breakfast. She fell asleep while standing up. Oh well, it's not like she has a gas stove or anything. Yusuke was out just visiting with old friends. Hiei stopped by to ask why he wasn't in demon world yet. "There's another tournament coming up in a few months. Not that you'd win, seeing as how much you've slacked on your training," Hiei said, trying to convince Yusuke to come back to the Demon Realm. Hiei also noted that Kurama had a family, but he left who he was married with as a mystery. He said that it was a bit of a surprise.

Yusuke went out to visit Kazuma, seeing as they only lived across the street. Kazuma and Yukina Kuwabara and their family were doing great. They had an adorable little Fire Apparition, who was 30, and an adorable little Ice Apparition, who was 35. Poor Yusuke, though, because the whole house was a constant snowstorm, since it was an Ice Apparition's house. Kazuma now stays in Kyo's room, Kyo being Kuzuma's son. Kyo's room was the only warm place in the house.

And, as expected, Yusuke and Kuwabara started fighting again. And as expected, Kazuma looses.

"Darn you, Urameshi, I'm never going to beet you before I die!" Kazuma yells,

"Well then, Kuwabara, why don't you become a demon or something then come to Makai with me? I know someone who could help you with that," Yusuke said, making a witty remark, as always.

"What, you mean Hiei? Asking Hiei would be the last thing I do!" Kazuma screams angrily, causing himself to go into a coughing fit.

"Then I suppose you go ask him now, with your health, I doubt you'd last another year! Even with AARP Health Insurance…" Yusuke, once again, makes a witty remark.

"FINE!" Kazuma yells, grabbing his coat, "I'll go make myself a half-demon! Then we'll see who's strongest! I'll beet you for sure!" Kazuma storms off, very pissed off, in search for a certain, three eyed Fire Apparition.

"… I was just cracking a joke…" Yusuke says, dumbfounded, "Heh, oh well, Hiei's demons aren't very powerful, anyway."

Yusuke then left off and striked a little conversation with Yukina. Just some small talk about how he might be returning to the Demon Realm soon.

Yusuke thought it might be fun to annoy Shizuru a bit. She was now living in a wild, isolated from population . Yusuke decided it might be fun to fly Pu over to Shizuru's and see how things were going. Yusuke trooped over to Genkai's and asked to borrow Pu.

"So, that's how you greet a 110 year old Shrine keeper, huh? Whatever. Take him. Just don't come whining to me if Pu pecks out your eyes," Genkai told Yusuke.

Yusuke mounted Pu, who happily screeched, and they flew to Shizuru's reservation of land.

"Hey, Shizuru, you better come out here! Now!"

Yusuke started to head home. Once he got onto his block, he noticed that his house was on fire. Sadly, Keiko dies. He felt guilty that he couldn't save Keiko from the fire, as Keiko had done many years ago. _Oh, well. I guess I can go to __the Demon Realm__ now, but I guess I'd have to tell Kuwabara that, though. And I still have to spend all my money, first, damn life insurance._ Yusuke thought.

After a few months of stuff, Keiko's awakening and her funeral, Yusuke still beating Kazuma (who was now a demon), chit-chats with Hiei, and Yusuke spending off all his money on things that might come in handy while being a king, a large group of people headed to the demon world.

The large group of people -all of the Kuwabaras, Yusuke and Hiei- set out on their trek to the Demon Realm. After they got to the demon world, they saw a group of people. "Hey, I can't tell who they are, but their spirit energy is familiar." Kazuma stated, confused, as if he was suffering from mild all-timers.

"…Keiko…!? What are you doing here?!" Yusuke screams, obviously surprised that Keiko was among that group.

xoxox

Did I do a better cliffy this time? I was reading a fanfic and an idea struck me for Kurama's wife… And I'm sure as hell glad it wasn't Juri, because that idea scarred me. Mentally. Muwahahahahaha! ;3 You'll have to read on to find out.

Don't forget, my grammar FAILS! I already get good grades in English, but I know my grammar still fails much.

Oh, and isn't it fun to imagine these people with old-people voices? I've gotten a lot of laughs myself just role-playing this in my head before I wrote it down! All because of the old people voices!

**Attention everyone! This is the Neighborhood Watch Committee, informing you on Random Trivia! And remember, Necrophelia is **_**still**_** illegal! -** _Dedicated to Lanipator._ Gaara wonders if Sand-Tomb would work with snow! (Non-Canon, just a joke sprouted at the bus-stop.)


	3. Trouble Communicating

**Disclaimer: Bob the Builder Theme is, in fact, annoying.**

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been doing a lot of stuff. Like the so much stuff kind of so much stuff that your ears will bleed, sort of "a lot of stuff".

Did I mention that it was the kind of a huge amount of stuff kind of a lot of stuff that will make your ears bleed because it's the kind of a lot of stuff kind of a lot of stuff that'll make your brain explode, it's so much stuff?

…Moving on…

**Authoresses Interaction… Report… (I was reading the first volume of Yu ****Yu**** Hakusho again, and in the middle, Seisaku Hakusho, which is the Production Report…) **

Vhee- I don't think I'm gonna pair Hiei with anyone… No! I'll pair him with Botan! It's only the most senseless pairing in the world… Mr. DarknessMcKilleverything paired with Ms. BingoBingoCheerUpEveryoneWhoJustDied (Or who Hiei just killed…), that's the ticket! The prime way to go! But I was re-watching the anime... and when it was the Demon Tournament (In the fourth season), when Hiei fights Mukuro, it was kind of fluffy, and I thought it was so cute! Especially when Hiei fell asleep and collapsed into Makuro's shoulder… It was SO cute!

ForgottenKaze- Yup, a weird story it be! But it's supposed to be weird! Hurray! I'm doing a good job at accomplishing my goals!!

Vaxl- Because Shizuru's last name is Kuwabara, too. Gosh, who thought anyone could be so silly?

Well, in case you didn't already know, _**I do NOT own Yuyu Hakusho.**_ If I did, why would I be writing this, anyway? One silly law, making us state the obvious every single time we write something about something… We should give the proper credit to whomever once and get on with it!

Err… Have fun reading!

xoxox

As Yusuke ran up to the group of people, he noticed that the group of people was made up of: Kurama, Keiko (as if you didn't already know), a lion, and a weird cat-demon.

"Keikowhytheheckareyouhere?!HeyKuramawhosthelionandisthatladyawitchanddoesthatmakeyouawardrobe?" Yusuke crammed out. (There's a reference in there somewhere if you can read it.)

"I'm here because the Authoress felt like putting me here- Kurama can introduce the 'Lion and the Wardrobeless Witch' for you," Keiko matter-of-factly stated.

"The cat demon you see next to me is Eikichi, Kuwabara's cat, and the lion is named Aslan, known as the 'King from the Eastern Continent', or something along those lines, to some layers of the Demon World," Kurama stated, with a chuckle at the end of the Eikichi sentence.

"Gee, was everyone around me a demon except me?!" Kazuma yelled. "Apparently," Yusuke replies. Hiei then joined in the conversation, adding

"Yes, but thanks to your foolish goal, Ape, you're a demon now, too,"

"HEY! I'M NOT A MONKEY, SHORTY!" It was obviously Kazuma who said that.

"Didn't we agree to stop calling me that. I could easily end your life, you know. Besides, there's a difference between a 'Monkey' and an 'Ape',".

"That's not very nice, Hiei, besides- Kuwabara could beat Sensui, now, through all the training he has had," Kurama coaxed.

The group bickered for a while, atracting the attention of many random passing by demons. Of course those "little" demons were shocked to see some of the Demon Realms most feared figures brawling with eachother- _playfully_, as if mocking the lower class demons. They were getting ready to rally against them, when then all the sudden-

"Oh, I've got to get going, Edmund is in Narnia and being attacked by countless hordes of Mary Sue's. I'll be back soon, OK?" Aslan stated, and ran off in the mysterious way that he always does.

The demons that were rallying were soon scattered and scared off by the magnificient, mysteriously powerful fearsome, yet beautiful beast pouncing along through a strange doorway that wasn't there before, yet seemed to lead to no-where.

"Errrr… What? What's a Narnia?" Yusuke asked.

"Narnia is the name of a layer of Demon World. The only demon's that live there are ones that got into human mythology, and most of them don't eat humans. In fact, the dragons there don't come in contact with humans, so when there is a group of people lucky enough to stumble upon the enchanted place, they're welcome there," informed Kurama.

"Weird. You know, this 'authoress' must be pretty twisted to put Keiko here. Where is that person, so I can beat her up?" Yusuke looked around in the sky, looking for some godlike figure to appear. (No! Please don't kill me!) "…What was that? Some ghost or somethin'?" Kazuma sillily (**A/N: Can "Sillily even be counted as a word?**) stated.

"No, it was the authoress. She writes the story, thus typing ever word and action that we do," Kurama stated, still being as smart as ever. (**A/N: Little known to them, I can insult them via typing and they'll never know it! ****AHAHAHA!!**)

"Confusing…" Yusuke adds, "So, she's typing this as I say it? If she writes this, why doesn't she assume we know all this? How am I even saying this stuff? Why does she have to type all this stuff out? Sfshdlhpfjgljkfhgkljfnglsrfjhlf;98h!" (Because it's funny, fool, and now all you can say it random letters!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!) "Niy yjrm O vsm;y ys;l" (Too bad for you!) (**A/N if you can translate that, you get free reviews on your stories. Hint: It's not actually random letters. Pay attention to the letters on the keyboard and where they're placed.**) "Wow, Yusuke got giberrified," Kazuma said, baffled. "GIVL UPI. LIESNSTS!" And you shouldn't even have to guess that Yusuke said that.

(**HINT**Hmmm… Kuwa translated to my gibberification turns to "Lies". This shall be fun) "TJRM O;:: VS:: JO LSXI S!" (NO! YOU WILL CALL HIM KUWABARA! I write what you say, you know, I can edit it to "Liesnsts" any time I want, so HA!)

(Sigh… Can we just move onto the story, now?) "MPY IMY: UPI SLR OY DP O VSM YS:L SHSOM!" (Fine. You can talk again.) "Yes! I can ys;k again!" (But you have to get used to talking normally again. So, too bad. I'm keeping it this way, because it's funny.)

"You b-b-noyvj!" (DO IT FOR THE FANS WHO LOVE TO SEE YOU TORTURED! Wait… Yusuke bashing exists? Crap… Now I'm bashing… Meh, I'll give his talking back, soon.)

"EJRRRR! MPY NROMH SN:R YP YS:L OD GIM" "Will you shut up Yusuke. The only way this could be worse is if Kuwabara had the authoress' bad side but then wouldn't shut up." Hiei screamed. (Good thinking, Hiei, I'll just make it so Liesnsts can't talk!) "Hey, that's not fa-mmmph!" Kazuma screamed. "Hn. This day is a great day. A day where Kuwabara can't talk. Too bad it's impossible for fanfictions to be in continuity,"

(Yeah, Hiei, but not even the real show is in continuity. Just some drawn figures that are drawn to look like they're 3-D and their mouths don't sync any words because they have to say words that have a completely different pronunciation in every language, in that language where what they say is different, and in a whole different voice, because what you say is just recorded and timed to how your lips move.)

"Shut up, onna," (I'm not a woman!!! I'm a twisted teenage girl, with the brain of an eight-year-old, mind you! And quit speaking in Japanese!) "If you want me to stop speaking in Japanese, then why do you make me? In fact, why are you typing out this argument, anyway? So I say (Well, I make him say…) BAKA,"

**For your convenience, the rest of the pointless and confusing arguing was edited out by… the Authoress? What a confusing**** thing I am dealing with! Silly Val**

(You know what guys... I'm just going to end this chapter, because I've been Writers' Block'd since the beginning of this chapter.)

"Ejsy str er hpomh yp fp snpiy yjsy?" (Easy! I'll ask the readers!) "Trsfrd?!?!?!"

So… What _are_ we going to do about that?

xoxox

So, how'd you like it? I'm sorry about the headache-inducing argument.

**If you can't read size 12 normal font, I have writers block, any suggestions for what should happen are welcome.**

I'm so sorry about the delays! Just be glad that it wasn't a year long pause! (I have read fanfictions where the writer would take almost a year between updates.)

**Disclaimer: Bob the Builder Theme is, in fact, annoying.**

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been doing a lot of stuff. Like the so much stuff kind of so much stuff that your ears will bleed, sort of "a lot of stuff".

Did I mention that it was the kind of a huge amount of stuff kind of a lot of stuff that will make your ears bleed because it's the kind of a lot of stuff kind of a lot of stuff that'll make your brain explode, it's so much stuff?

…Moving on…

**Authoresses Interaction… Report… (I was reading the first volume of Yu ****Yu**** Hakusho again, and in the middle, Seisaku Hakusho, which is the Production Report…) **

Vhee- I don't think I'm gonna pair Hiei with anyone… No! I'll pair him with Botan! It's only the most senseless pairing in the world… Mr. DarknessMcKilleverything paired with Ms. BingoBingoCheerUpEveryoneWhoJustDied (Or who Hiei just killed…), that's the ticket! The prime way to go! But I was re-watching the anime... and when it was the Demon Tournament (In the fourth season), when Hiei fights Makuro, it was kind of fluffy, and I thought it was so cute! Especially when Hiei fell asleep and collapsed into Makuro's shoulder… It was SO cute!

ForgottenKaze- Yup, a weird story it be! But it's supposed to be weird! Hurray! I'm doing a good job at accomplishing my goals!!

Vaxl- Because Shizuru's last name is Kuwabara, gosh, who thought I would be so silly?

Well, in case you didn't already know, _**I do NOT own Yu **__**Yu**__** Hakusho.**_ If I did, why would I be writing this, anyway? One silly law, making us state the obvious every single time we write something about something… We should give the proper credit to whomever once and get on with it!

Err… Have fun reading!

xoxox

As Yusuke ran up to the group of people, he noticed that the group of people was made up of: Kurama, Keiko (as if you didn't already know), a lion, and a weird cat-demon.

"Keikowhytheheckareyouhere?!HeyKuramawhosthelionandisthatladyawitchanddoesthatmakeyouawardrobe?" Yusuke crammed out. (There's a reference in there somewhere if you can read it.)

"I'm here because the Authoress felt like putting me here- Kurama can introduce the 'Lion and the Wardrobeless Witch' for you," Keiko matter-of-factly stated.

"The cat demon you see next to me is Eikichi, Kuwabara's cat, and the lion is named Aslan, known as the 'King from the Eastern Continent', or something along those lines, to some layers of the Demon World," Kurama stated, with a chuckle at the end of the Eikichi sentence.

"Gee, was everyone around me a demon except me?!" Kazuma yelled. "Apparently," Yusuke replies. Hiei then joined in the conversation, adding "Yes, but thanks to your foolish goal, Ape, you're a demon now, too,"

"HEY! I'M NOT A MONKEY, SHORTY!" It was obviously Kazuma who said that.

"Didn't we agree to stop calling me that. I could easily end your life, you know. Besides, there's a difference between a 'Monkey' and an 'Ape'"

"That's not very nice, Hiei," Kurama coaxed.

The group bickered for a while, and then all the sudden-

"Oh, I've got to get going, Edmund is in Narnia and being attacked by countless hordes of Mary Sue's. I'll be back soon, OK?" Aslan stated. "Errrr… What? What's a Narnia?" Yusuke asked. "Narnia is the name of a layer of Demon World. The only demon's that live there are ones that got into human mythology, and most of them don't eat humans. In fact, the dragons there don't come in contact with humans, so when there is a group of people lucky enough to stumble upon the enchanted place, they're welcome there," informed Kurama.

"Weird. You know, this 'authoress' must be pretty twisted to put Keiko here. Where is that person, so I can beat her up?" Yusuke looked around in the sky, looking for some godlike figure to appear. (No! Please don't kill me!) "…What was that? Some ghost or somethin'?" Kazuma sillily (**A/N: Can "Sillily even be counted as a word?**) stated.

"No, it was the authoress. She writes the story, thus typing ever word and action that we do," Kurama stated, still being as smart as ever. (**A/N: Little known to them, I can insult them via typing and they'll never know it! ****AHAHAHA!!**)

"Confusing…" Yusuke adds, "So, she's typing this as I say it? If she writes this, why doesn't she assume we know all this? How am I even saying this stuff? Why does she have to type all this stuff out? Sfshdlhpfjgljkfhgkljfnglsrfjhlf;98h!" (Because it's funny, fool, and now all you can say it random letters!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!) "Niy yjrm O vsm;y ys;l" (Too bad for you!) (**A/N if you can translate that, you get free reviews on your stories. Hint: It's not actually random letters. Pay attention to the letters on the keyboard and where they're placed.**) "Wow, Yusuke got giberrified," Kazuma said, baffled. "GIVL UPI. LIESNSTS!" And you shouldn't even have to guess that Yusuke said that.

(Hmmm… Kuwa translated to my gibberification turns to "Lies". This shall be fun) "TJRM O;:: VS:: JO LSXI S!" (NO! YOU WILL CALL HIM KUWABARA! I write what you say, you know, I can edit it to "Liesnsts" any time I want, so HA!)

(Sigh… Can we just move onto the story, now?) "MPY IMY: UPI SLR OY DP O VSM YS:L SHSOM!" (Fine. You can talk again.) "Yes! I can ys;k again!" (But you have to get used to talking normally again. So, too bad. I'm keeping it this way, because it's funny.)

"You b-b-noyvj!" (DO IT FOR THE FANS WHO LOVE TO SEE YOU TORTURED!)

"EJRRRR! MPY NROMH SN:R YP YS:L OD GIM" "Will you shut up Yusuke. The only way this could be worse is if Kuwabara had the authoress' bad side but then wouldn't shut up." Hiei screamed. (Good thinking, Hiei, I'll just make it so Liesnsts can't talk!) "Hey, that's not fa-mmmph!" Kazuma screamed. "Hn. This day is a great day. A day where Kuwabara can't talk. Too bad it's impossible for fanfictions to be in continuity,"

(Yeah, Hiei, but not even the real show is in continuity. Just some drawn figures that are drawn to look like they're 3-D and their mouths don't sync any words because they have to say words that have a completely different pronunciation in every language, in that language where what they say is different, and in a whole different voice, because what you say is just recorded and timed to how your lips move.)

"Shut up, onna," (I'm not a woman!!! I'm a twisted teenage girl, with the brain of an eight-year-old, mind you! And quit speaking in Japanese!) "If you want me to stop speaking in Japanese, then why do you make me? In fact, why are you typing out this argument, anyway? So I say (Well, I make him say…) BAKA,"

**For your convenience, the rest of the pointless and confusing arguing was edited out by… the Authoress? What a confusing thing I am dealing with! Baka Val!**

(You know what guys... I'm just going to end this chapter, because I've been Writers' Block'd since the beginning of this chapter.)

"Ejsy str er hpomh yp fp snpiy yjsy?" (Easy! I'll ask the readers!) "Trsfrd?!?!?!"

xoxox

So, how'd you like it? I'm sorry about the headache-inducing argument.

**If you can't read size 12 normal font, I have writers block, any suggestions for what should happen are welcome.**

I'm so sorry about the delays! Just be glad that it wasn't a year long pause! (I have read fanfictions where the writer would take almost a year between updates.)

**Attention everyone! This is the Neighborhood Watch Committee, informing you on Rando****m Trivia! And remember, Necrophi****lia is **_**still**_** illegal! -** _Dedicated to Lanipator._ Writers Block, is not, in fact, a cute pet. I'd suggest getting a Writer's Sphere.


End file.
